Tokio Hotel: Love Story
by LightningStatic
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's "Love Story" One-Shot TxJ


**Julizzle is here. **

**Just a small little one shot. Yes, it's based off of Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

**

**October 14th, 1889 **

I did not want to be there. I hated this. Stupid ball. Why me?

This dress is practically killing me. How do people breathe in these? Stupid ball gown. Stupid ball. Stupid I have to be the governor's daughter.

My maid, Anna, tied the back up. I hated to call her my maid, but that's what she was.

"Is that too tight, madam?" she asked.

"Either way, I won't enjoy it. Thank you, Anna," I said.

I heard my father's footsteps up the stairwell.

"Oh, Juliet," he sang and came into my room. "You look smashing, darling. It's one of the newest dresses in England."

"Well, the people in England must have learned not to breathe," I said, very coldly.

"Come on, dear. The chariot is waiting."

He left my room. I sighed and put a brush through my hair. Anna watched me carefully.

She pushed a lock of brown hair to the side of her face. "You don't want to go, do you, madam?"

I sighed. "No. No, I do not. I wish I could trade places with you."

"You do not want my job. You should be happy. You're going to a lovely ball. Maybe you'll find the one."

"That's all my parents want. They want me to get married to a rich man."

She looked out the window. "You better get going, madam. I'll see you later."

I walked down the stairs, almost falling. Stupid dress.

I got into the chariot, well I sat up with John, the driver.

When we got to Prince Cornelius's mansion, I carefully hoped down from the chariot.

My parents went their own way. I found my way into the middle of the ball room.

A few people had asked me to dance, and I politely declined. My dad would give me the stare when I had passed him.

"The next person who asks you, you will dance with them," he said sternly.

I sighed. All these guys here were a bunch of tight English ass losers.

Someone had tapped me on the shoulder. I frowned and turned around.

"Yes?" I asked.

I immediately got lost into his chocolate brown eyes. They were gorgeous. He was not like all the other guys. He did not dress in a suit. Or any kind of dress clothes, for that matter.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked. He had a light accent. German, I believe.

"I'd be delighted," I said.

He was very... different, than all the others here. His shirt was too many sizes to big, so were his pants. His hair, it was dreaded. It was pulled back, and he had on a hat, also.

"I'm Thomas," he said, taking my hand.

"Juliet," I said.

As we began to dance, my dad still stared at me. I ignored him. He told me next person, and Tom was next.

"You are very interesting," I said. "You're not like these other tight English ass losers."

He laughed. "I hope not. I'm not English. I'm proudly German."

"So, what's up with your clothes?"

"They're more comfortable. I'm able to breathe," Tom said. "I'd hate to be you. It looks like it's hard to breathe in that thing."

"Yeah, it is."

Little did I know, the night was soon over. I was with Thomas, dancing, practically the whole night.

He was amazing. Maybe Anna was right. Tonight was the night I found the one.

"Would I be able to meet up with you somewhere, sometime?" he asked. "Somewhere we can be alone."

I bit my lip. Then, I thought for a moment. "Yes, I know of this garden. It's off to the side, away from my house."

"Wonderful. Tomorrow at eight o'clock."

He gently kissed my lips. That definitely made my night. It was perfect. Perfect until my dad came over.

"You will stay away from my daughter. She is too good for you. I swear, if you come anywhere near her ever again, it'll be the end of you," my dad said, very clear and sternly.

He pulled me away. I was begging in my head, for him not to take me away.

Too late.

Before I knew I was home. In bed. Locked in my room.

I felt the tears roll down my eyes. Of course, when I really liked someone, I couldn't have them. Figures.

* * *

Someone was talking to me. I opened my eyes and Anna was in front of me, gently shaking for me to awake.

"Madam, are you alright? I brought you some lunch. You've been sleeping all day. I was getting worried..."

"Lunch?" I asked. "What time is it?"

"Late lunch, actually," she said. As much as I hated England and Brits, I loved her accent. "A quarter past four."

I sat up and ate the food infront of me, I was starved.

"Anna?" I asked.

"Yes, madam?"

"I was wondering if you could help me get ready and keep this a secret."

"Of course, I'd love too."

I smiled. Anna was definitely my best friend.

I quickly bathed and put on a more comfortable dress than last night's.

Seven, forty five. Perfect.

Carefully, I made my ways down the stairs. I took the lantern with me.

He was there. I smiled.

"Don't say anything. Keep quite. We're dead if they know," he whispered.

We walked into the woods. It was a beautiful night.

It was a while, and I heard the voice I did not want to hear.

"Juliet! I swear to god, if you are with the dimwitted boy," my dad yelled.

I gulped. I turned to Thomas. "You have to leave. He's going to kill you."

Before he could respond, _he_ came to us.

"What did I tell you? Do you not understand what 'stay away' means? Leave. You are lucky you are not dead now."

My dad pulled on my wrist, dragging me along. The tears flowed out of my eyes, once again.

I watched Thomas, stand there. He weakly waved goodbye.

* * *

I was in my room. So boring. The ceiling was white, while the walls were a deep red. I wiped the tears from my eyes, smudging the small amount of makeup.

A zombie. That's what I looked like. It's been two and a half days since I have eaten.

Avoiding them, the people who do not want me to live my life. I sighed.

"Juliet!" he called me down. I walked down stairs.

"We have someone here for you," he said.

I got my hopes up for Thomas to be here. A small smile started to form. The process of a smile faded quickly when I saw who was there.

"Master Joseph Johnson, at your service, ma'am," the Brit said.

I was forced to talk to him for a few hours. Those hours dragged on and on and on.

Very angry, I finally spoke up.

"Go shove a dick up your ass."

I ran back to my room, for I was going to be locked there, again. Why? Because I was "rude" to a guest.

A heard a knocking noise outside my window. I looked out. I smiled.

"I've been waiting for you," I said.

"I know. Sorry, I've been kinda hiding," Thomas said.

"You know you're going to get yourself killed," I said, jokingly.

"Yeah, I know. Meet me at the garden tomorrow."

I nodded and he jogged off.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow.

* * *

After ages and ages of waiting, I walked out to the garden.

No, he was not there. I sighed and sat down on a rock.

Stupid dress.

What seemed like hours, I walked back home. I climbed the spiral staircase to my room.

I carefully wiped the tears that came from my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was out of place, my eyes were red and puffy, my face was pale, makeup smeared everywhere.

"Madam?" a small voice asked.

"Not now, Anna. If you could please leave me alone, I'd greatly appreciate it," I said, not glancing away form the zombie figure in the mirror.

"As you wish." She left.

I stared at that figure I once knew.

Now, who was it? It certainly wasn't me anymore. I thought I had learned not to give my heart away, but those chocolate brown eyes.

His eyes. They were burning a whole through my heart, every time I thought of him.

* * *

"Madam, I was sent to check on you," Anna's soft voice rang through my room.

I lifted my face from my pillow. I've been like that for the past week. Not moving.

"Anna, why, just why am I so stupid to think I could actually find love?" I sobbed.

She sat down next to me. Gently, she moved the blonde hair that covered my eyes.

"Madam, if I may say, you are not stupid. It is him and not you. Go out and get yourself some fresh air. You can come with me into town, if you'd wish."

"Yes, I'd love too."

She has picked out a dress, it had a hint of blue. It had ribbon going across the front, to form X's. It would be considered strapless, but the sleeves were on sides, and did not go above my shoulders. Past the waistline, it flowed. Not like a ball gown, it was just a wave. Anna had laced up the back.

Her dress was tattered and covered by an apron. I went to my wardrobe. I had picked out the dress like mine, but only whiter.

"Where this," I said.

"I flattered, madam, but it is not in my place to where that," she said.

"I'm not asking you, I am telling you. It's okay."

She finally agreed and I had laced up the back of it for her.

* * *

We had gotten a few things in town. We were now more in the outskirts of town. **(A/N: I Do Not own any lyrics to Love Story. Beware of quotes.)**

I saw a very familiar face walk towards me. I smiled. Anna had walked over to the next store, to leave us alone.

"I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come," I said.

"I had to take care of some things," he said. He pulled a ring out from his pocket and knelt to the ground. "Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know."

Of course I had said yes. I had written all the past events down into a journal, hopefully my great-great-granddaughter will read it and find love someday, like I did.

* * *

_Juliet  
1869-1949  
Daughter, Wife, Mother, Friend, Inspiration  
Rest In Peace, you will be missed  


* * *

_

Julia had gotten up from her great-great grandmother's grave. She had recently read her journal, and she was inspired.

Love was not for her though. She could do without it.

"Juliet, you seemed awesome. I'm proud to be related to you," she whispered.

She walked to the school. Julia had always stopped at the cemetery to visit Juliet.

She saw him. Tom Kaulitz. The wannabe gangsta. He was standing in front of that old oak tree.

He flashed her a smile. A smile that made every girl's heart melt.

He walked over to her and she smiled.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey."

"Wanna grab a bite later?"

"I'd be delighted," Julia said.

Tom grabbed her hand and they walked to class.

_

* * *

_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting. All there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, say yes. _

_Romeo, save me. They're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes. _

_

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed it. This is what i come up with when I am shopping. Scary, huh? **

**~Julizzle**


End file.
